An engine may be provided with an electronically-control turbocharger (ECT) to overcome turbocharger lag and/or to provide greater boosting than is possible with a conventional turbocharger. An ECT may also act as a waste heat recovery device extracting excess energy from the exhaust gas and repurposing it to pass energy to the crankshaft or store the energy. An ECT may particularly benefit a two-stroke engine that suffers from insufficient exhaust enthalpy to provide the desired boost level at some operating conditions. Special provisions for cooling and lubricating the ECT may be provided, including an auxiliary oil pump and/or a coolant pump that is electrically driven. It is desirable to control the engine/ECT system so as to properly protect the engine and ECT during stopping and starting.